


Fall of the Shihouin Clan: Yushiro dominated by the Femritters

by kingnothing1996



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abduction, BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, Chains, Collars, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Gags, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kittenplay, Latex, Lezdom, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Petplay, Rubber, sleepsack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnothing1996/pseuds/kingnothing1996
Summary: Yushiro awakens to find himself not in the safety of his bedroom, but in some strange location with no means of escape.Five rubber clad women take turns subjecting the now rubber clad head of the Shihouin Clan to different torments.
Kudos: 9





	1. The Beginning

A cool breeze drifted in through an open window as Yushiro Shihoin, the young head of the Shihoin clan, slept soundly in his bed inside the Shihoin Mansion, easily one of the most well guarded locations in the entire Seireitei.

However, like the Seiretie, it suffered from one fatal flaw in its defences, being that it had no way of defending against threats that had already entered.

As the boy slept, the shadows in the corner of his room began to darken, changing shape as two figures emerged from them, creeping towards his bed slowly, doing their best to keep quiet, lest they alert the hundreds of guards to their presence. Not that they could not deal with the guards, they easily could, it was simply a matter of not wanting to waste their precious time slaughtering the guards, not to mention the fact that their window of opportunity would be slammed shut by such an event.

It took them a few moments for them to cross the large master bedroom, but soon they were on either side of the bed. In the hands of one was a bottle and a rag, and in the hands of the other was a large shiny pink body bag.

The pair knew they had a limited window of time to act, and so they began to move as quickly as they could without throwing caution to the wayside.

One held the rag up to the bottle and drenched the cloth in the liquid, making sure it was soaked before they began to press it up against Yushiro’s sleeping face, covering his mouth and nose, forcing him to inhale the fumes.

The boy stirred slightly, his eyes weakly fighting to open halfway as the fumes overpowered him and began to drive him into a deep sleep that, if luck was on his captors side, would last for hours.

Before his eyes closed he could make out two rapidly blurring shapes standing over him on either side of his bed, one was tall with bright green hair, and the other was shorter, with long black hair and what looked like antena. Both figures were clad in some sort of white outfit and were undoubtedly female, but Yushiro was unable to make out any of their features before the fumes forced him into unconsciousness.

The tall woman set aside the rag and bottle as she pulled the sheets off of the newly unconscious boy, while her shorter colleague set the pink bag down on the bed and unzipped it. Both worked to undress Yushiro, tearing away his clothing and tossing the shredded clothing aside until the boy was clad only in his underwear.

The shorter woman slid the underwear down the boys body, being careful not to damage them like they had the rest of the boys clothing. Wordlessly she tucked the underwear into her pocket, already making plans involving the item.

Carefully the pair placed the now nude boy into the bag, placing his arms into sleeves along the sides before pulling the zipper, followed by pulling a hood made of the same material over their head, completely sealing them inside.

With their target now secured the pair made sure they left no evidence behind, physical or spiritual, before they began to make their way across the room towards the shadows they’d emerged from, with their sleeping victim thrown over the shoulder of the green haired woman, completely unaware of what was happening and what was in store for him.

Within seconds of walking into the darkness, the pair emerged from the shadows into a well furnished room, where three women, a slender brunette, a short blonde, and a well-endowed pinkett clad in white militaristic uniforms waited for them.

The three waiting women watched closely as the rubber encased boy was set down and his hood removed, allowing them to see their sleeping captives face.

All five had different thoughts running through their heads. One thought of how cute he looked, one thought of how they wanted to fuck them already, one was eager to torment them, another simply hoping he lasted longer than the others, and one desiring to taste the boys rubber clad form.

All would get the chance to give into their desires once he awakened, but first, they needed to prepare him.


	2. Chapter 1: Meninas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yushrio awakens to find himself in a strange room wearing a strange outfit, but quickly finds those are the least of his worries as he meets the first of several doms he will have tonight

Yushiro’s head was pounding as he opened his eyes, his vision slowly unblurring as he heard some sort of squeaking sound, just in time for something pink and shiny to be pulled over and his head, followed by the sound of a zipper causing it to tighten into place.

“What the heck!” The boy yelled as he tried to jump away in a blind panic, only to find himself unable to move more than a few inches due to something around his neck.

Quickly the boy became aware of his surroundings. He could see he was in a white room with white furniture, clearly not any room in the Shihoin Manor, or at least not one he was aware of. He could also see he was on some sort of couch.

He then noticed what he was wearing; a skin tight shiny pink outfit with two zippers, one running up his back, and the other along from his crotch to this ass. His hands were encased in what looked like cat paws, and a pink tail emerged from the suit just above his ass. Around his head was a shiny pink hood with cat ears and three openings; one for his mouth and two for his eyes. His chest was the only part of his body exposed thanks to a large heart shaped cut out. Around his neck was a collar, and holding the ring of the collar was a shiny black hand.

Slowly Yushiro’s gaze traveled up the arm, stopping once it reached a tall, pink-haired, light-skinned young woman clad in a black latex suit, corset, and boots. The material tightky hugged her body, showing off her muscular arms.

“Wh..who are you?” Yushiro asked hesitantly, fear apparent in his voice as he spoke.

“My name is Meninas, Mr. Kitty.” The woman replied with a smile, though her grip on the collar remained tight.

“Mr. Kitty..?” Yushiro said in a confused tone as he looked up at the woman.

“Isn’t that your name? It’s what Giselle called you.” Meninas stated.

“What? No, my name is Yushiro.” Yushiro said, a hint of anger in his voice.

“Okay then Yushiro,” The woman replied cheerfully. “Stay still.” She said as she pushed the boy over onto his back before reaching down and picking up a set of metallic shackles.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Yushiro asked as Meninas released her grip on his collar, only to take a seat on his chest, pinning him down as she began to attach the shackles. “Get off of me.” Yushiro grunted as he tried to push the woman off, only to find that his strength was now seemingly non-existent.

“Restraining you.” Meninas replied as she locked two shackles onto both of Yushiro’s legs, keeping them bent at an angle and preventing him from straightening them. Next she locked a pair around his wrists and connected the other end to his collar, limiting how much he could move his arms, before attaching a final chain to act as a leash for the boy.

“There, was that so bad?” Meninas asked as she watched the boy struggle in the chains, trying in vain to break them and only succeeding in exhausting himself. 

“Yes!” Yushiro shouted as he continued to try to push the pink haired woman off of him. “Get off of me you craz-ghh!” Yushiro’s sentence was cut short when his captor shoved her fingers into his mouth, rendering anything he tried to say unintelligible.

“You’d better watch your mouth.” Meninas said with a smile as she moved free hand slowly down the dark-skinned boy's rubber clad figure. “It’s been so long since I’ve been able to play with such a cute rubber boy.” She said as she slowly pulled her now drool covered fingers back. “Unfortunately Lil and I will have to wait to play with you.” She said as she got off of Yushiro.

“Now, are you ready for the fun to begin?” She asked as she gave the leash a hard tug, causing Yushiro to fall off the couch he’d been laying on and onto the floor with a thud. Yushiro was barely able to raise himself up onto his hands and knees, before the leash was pulled again, forcing him to follow Meninas as they headed towards one of multiple doors.

Yushiro crawled behind Meninias, not because he wanted to, but because the only other option he saw was being literally dragged by her.

After a moment Meninas stopped in front of one of the doors and knocked on it.

A moment later the door opened, revealing a tall woman with light green hair, clad in a latex bodysuit that had a pink triangular pattern running down the otherwise purple torso, connecting to pink hips which turned to purple starting at her thighs. Strapped to her crotch was a large purple strap-on that, thanks to the light pouring out of the room, cast a menacing shadow over Yushiro’s face.

Instantly Yushiro’s eyes widened as he recognized the woman as one of the figures he’d seen in what, until now, had seemed to have been just a dream. If Yushiro had any less self control the boy would be shivering with fright, but the boy couldn’t stop the nervous expression that quickly formed on his face.

“Here you go Candice.” Meninas said with a smile as she held out the leash, which Candice quickly took a hold of as she licked her lips, lust clear on her face as she looked down at Yushiro, who was trying, and failing to hide how intimidated he was.

“We’re gonna have so much fun.” She said with a grin as she began pulling Yushiro into her room as he tried desperately to grip something, only to fail and end up on the other side of the door with a single hard pull from Candice.

“Have fun Yushiro.” Meninas said as Candice shut the door behind the pair, trapping Yushiro with her as Meninas walked away, knowing but not caring about what the boy was about to experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this wasn't the most exciting chapter, but I can promise the rest will make up for this. (Also blame the fact I don't how tall Yushiro is compared to the femritters)
> 
> The outfit Meninas wears (and the outfits the other femritters will wear) is taken from the art of https://twitter.com/tiyamamashuu who I strongly recommend you check out.
> 
> If you're interested in seeing updates on stories, follow me here: https://twitter.com/kingnothing1996


	3. Chapter 2: Candice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now dressed in a pink latex sissy cat themed outfit, Yushiro finds himself at the mercy of the second Dom of the night, one he recognizes from his bedside, who's ready to deal out the first of tonight's torments.

A whimper escaped from Yushiro as he watched the door shut, now trapping him with Candice.

“Alright kitten,” Candice said as she gave the leash a hard tug. “I want you up on the bed, now.” She ordered, to which Yushiro obeyed, not wanting to enrage his captor, kneeling down on the bed with his hands in front of his knees, a nervous expression on his face as he looked up at his captor.

“Good kitten.” Candice said with a grin as she looked down at Yushiro, her gaze slowly traveling across his rubber covered form as she licked her lips. “Now bend over for me, ass up.” She said.

With a gulp Yushiro turned around, his head facing the head of the bed, and bent over, sticking his shiny ass up into the air as he found himself shaking, both out of fear, but also much to his shock seemingly out of anticipation.

‘What the heck? I’m not into this stuff… am I?’ Yushiro thought as he felt Candice resting her hands on his ass.

“For a boy, you have quite the ass.” She said as she squeezed, eliciting a small, embarrassed yelp from Yushiro.

“Thank you.” Yushiro said in a tone that was both nervous and embarrassed.

“Oh you’re quite welcome kitten.” Candice said as she raised her hand and gave Yushiro’s ass a smack, causing the boy to let out an involuntary pleasure fueled moan as his face went red in embarrassment.

“Please be gentle…” Yushiro whined as Candice slowly pulled down the zipper, exposing his ass, before flicking a small switch at the base of her strap-on, switching on a small but powerful vibrator on the inside of the base, right up against her clit.

“Oh don’t worry,” Candice said with a grin as she slowly began to push the strap-on into Yushiro’s ass. “I’ll be real gentle kitten.” She said as another involuntary moan escaped Yushiro’s lips. 

‘That… that actually feels good…’ Yushiro thought as he felt his cock beginning to harden under the rubber.

Slowly Candice began to gently thrust in and out as her hands moved up Yushiro’s body, one coming to rest on his crotch, gently rubbing his hardening cock, while the other gripped his shoulder as Yushiro began to pant lustfully.

“Hard...Harder…” Yushiro moaned out.

“If you say so.” Candice said as she began to thrust faster and deeper as the rubber clad boys moans grew louder. 

“You’re actually enjoying being pegged?” Candice asked, “God, I didn’t think you’d turn into a slut this fast.”

“I’m not a slu-mmmpphhh.” Yushiro tried to protest, only to find a rubber sphere shoved into his mouth. He could see a trio of straps dangling from it, but he made no effort to spit it out, instead biting down as he let out a lustful moan.

“Oh yes you are.” Candice said. “You’re going to be our sexy shiny slut and there’s nothing you can do about it.” She said with a grin as she buckled the straps, securing the harness ball gag into place. “And I think you’re gonna enjoy it, aren’t you slut?”

All Yushiro could do was nod and moan as his body shivered and his cock twitched.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Candice said as she lowered her head until her face was next to Yushiro’s, and began to lick his cheek as she wrapped her arms around his chest, her thrusts becoming harder and faster as she moaned loudly.

Neither knew how long they stayed in this position, and neither cared as both received the pleasure they wanted.

“Almost there.” Candice moaned out as she squeezed Yushiro, who simply moaned lustfully in response, feeling his cock twitch as he moved closer to orgasm.

Suddenly Candice’s grip on Yushiro tightened even more as she gave a hard thrust in. “God yesssss~” The woman moaned out as her body shook from her orgasm.

For a moment Candice kept her face next to Yushiro’s as she panted, slowly relaxing her grip. 

“That was a good fuck.” Candice said with a grin as she gave Yushiro’s cheek a lick as she began to pull out.

‘No, no, no!’ Yushiro thought, ‘I’m so close! Please just pound me a bit more!’ He thought as he felt the zipper being pulled up. The boys cock was still hard and he was just moments away from cumming.

“Too bad you didn’t cum with me.” Candice said as Yushiro turned to look at her, before beginning to rub his face on the strap-on, moaning something unintelligible through the gag as he begged for her to continue. 

“Like I said, too bad you didn’t cum with me.” She repeated as she unbuckled the strap and tossed it aside as Yushiro watched with wide, desperate eyes. “Now off the bed.” She ordered.

For a second Yushiro thought about disobeying, but decided not to, figuring that if Candice was anywhere near as strong as Meninas, he’d be in big trouble. With a reluctant look Yushrio hopped off the bed, the chains of his shackles clinking with each move.

“Good, now come on.” Candice said as she tugged on the leash, leading Yushiro to the door. “Meninas, I’m done with the little slut.” She called out as she opened the door.

A moment later the pink haired woman was at the door with a smile.

“Did you have fun?” She asked as she took a hold of Yushiro’s leash.

“I did,” Candice replied. “He didn’t quite have as much as he wanted.” She added as the pair looked down to see Yushiro desperately pawing at the crotch of his suit, trying in vain to stimulate his cock.

“Ohh, poor thing, maybe Giselle will let him cum.” Meninas said.

“Right, and pigs will fly.” Candice replied. “Let me know when the others are done with him.” She said before closing the door.

“I will.” Meninas replied cheerfully before leading Yushiro a few feet to the next door. Before she could even knock the door opened wide, revealing a slender brunette clad in a black and white rubber suit, with white rubber frills on the shoulders and around her wrists, as well as a white rubber apron atop a black rubber skirt, giving her the appearance of a latex maid.

“Ah, Bambietta, I wasn’t sure if Giselle would-”

“She did, now give me the leash.” Bambietta said, her tone conveying she wasn’t quite happy with her current predicament.

“Okay.” Meninas replied quickly, her smile now a bit more forced as she handed over the leash, and watched as Yushiro was led into the second room.


	4. Chapter 3: Giselle and Bambietta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yushiro is now in the hands of his third dom of the night, his cock hard yet unable to achieve release.  
> However, when things take an unexpected turn, Yushiro might just have the chance to cum

‘Uh-oh’ Yushiro thought as he knelt in the middle of the bedroom and looked up at the woman seated on the bed in front of him.

She was clad in orange and black latex lingerie, with the sleeves, shoulders, and neck of a black rubber shirt covering from her arms up to her neck. Long black hair traveled down past her shoulders, with a few strands standing up like a pair of antennae. The smile on her face did nothing to alleviate the nervousness Yushiro felt as he looked up at one of the two women he’d seen by his bedside.

Next to Yushiro stood Bambietta, and behind them was a chair with several thick leather straps Yushiro was certain was meant to be his next torment.

“So, did you enjoy your time with Candi, Mr. Kitty?” The woman asked, to which Yushiro answered by shaking his head.

“Oh, was she mean and wouldn’t let you cum?” Yushiro nodded in reply to this question.

“Well, I’ll be nice to you.” She said with a smile before turning her attention to Bambietta. “Take a seat Bambi.”

Yushiro expected Bambietta to step forwards and take a seat on the bed next to Giselle, but instead she took a seat on the chair behind Yushiro as the other woman got off the bed and walked over to her.

“Comfy Bambi?” She asked as she began to tightly pull on each strap before locking them into place, causing Bambietta to wince ever so slightly with each strap.

“Yes Mistress Giselle.” Bambietta responded, her tone making it clear she wasn’t entirely happy with her submission, or at least, trying to seem like she wasn’t.

“Good.” Giselle said as she pulled the last two straps into place, one going over Bambietta’s mouth to gag her, and the other going over her eyes and acting as a blindfold.

“Now Mr. Kitty,” Giselle said as she turned back to Yushiro. “I have a very important task for you.” She said as she picked a dildo gag up off the bed, one that could be strapped over the ball gag as opposed to swapping them out. “I want you to make Bambi cum all over your cute shiny face.” She said as she crouched down behind Yushiro and strapped the gag into place. “Can you do that for me?”

Yushiro quickly and eagerly nodded in response, thinking that, should he do a good enough job, he might be rewarded with an orgasm.

“Good, now get started Mr. Kitty.” Giselle said as she pushed Bambietta’s chair forwards before sitting on the bed, giving Yushiro just enough space to sit between the two.

Hesitantly Yushiro raised his hand, lifting up Bambietta’s skirt as he ducked his head in underneath. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark, but it was easy to find his destination.

Slowly Yushiro began to push the dildo in, careful not to move too fast out of fear of causing any sort of discomfort.

“You’re taking too long.” Giselle complained as she raised her foot and pushed Yushiro’s head forwards, forcing the entirety of the dildo into Bambietta’s pussy as the bound woman let out a loud, lustful moan.

“Better, now pull out.” She ordered, watching as Yushiro did just that, pulling his head back until only the tip of the dildo remained inside of Bambietta, before Giselle forced his head forwards again. “Do it again.” Giselle said with a grin as Yushiro pulled out, only to have his head pushed forwards again, and again, and again.

Quickly Yushrio felt his cock hardening again as he listened to Bambietta’s moans. Mentally he cursed the chains Meninas had placed on him, keeping him from reaching down to his crotch.

Eventually Yushiro became so focused on his immediate task that he paid no attention to Bambietta. Atleast, that was the case until Bambietta came just as Yushiro was shoved forwards again, causing her fluids to squirt onto Yushiro’s face. Almost immediately Yushiro felt a tug on his leash and crawled out.

“Good kitty, you did just as I asked.” Giselle said as she unbuckled the dildo gag, letting it fall to the floor as she began leading Yushiro towards the door. “Now let me clean you up.” She said as she bent down and began to slowly lick Bambietta’s juices off of Yushiro’s face, before shifting her focus to his gagged mouth as she licked his lips, teasing him as he began to try to paw at his crotch, only for the chains to keep him from reaching all the way down.

“Awww, do you wanna cum Mr. Kitty?” She asked with a grin as Yushiro nodded desperately. “Well Mr. Kitty, you were just a little too slow starting, so no cumming for you.” She added as she opened the door and ushered Yushiro out, not bothering to wait for Meninas. “Now if you excuse me, I have to go provide Bambi with some  _ aftercare. _ ” She said with a wide grin that made Yushiro shudder and told he was better off out of the room now than in it.

“Have fun with Lil.” Giselle said before slamming the door shut and running towards the still bound Bambietta, who knew all too well what was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfits for the Femritters taken from the amazing art of https://twitter.com/tiyamamashuu who you should check out  
> For updates on my stories, follow me here: https://twitter.com/kingnothing1996


	5. Chapter 4: Meninas Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yushiro finds himself once again being led to the room of another dom, but before they enter, Meninas decides to have her turn with the kitty-boi a bit early.

“How was your time with Giselle?” Meninas asked as she picked up Yushiro’s leash and looked down at the rubber clad boy, who let out a whimper and again began to try and paw at his crotch as he looked up at Meninas, hoping she might take pity on him. She seemed nice and kind, surely she’d be willing to give him some release, right?

“Ahh, sorry Yushiro, but I can’t do that.” Meninas said as she led Yushiro towards the final of the five doors, only to stop part way there.

Slowly Meninas scanned the room, using her abilities to reach out and sense her friends. She could tell Candice was now using the same dildo she’d used on Yushiro on herself, that Giselle was currently being very…. affectionate towards a bound Bambietta, and the Liltotto was in her room keeping herself occupied.

A small smile was on Meninas face as she looked back down at Yushiro.

“Or maybe I can.” She said as she slowly slid off her right boot. “Onto your back Yushiro.” Meninas said in a soft tone.

Quickly Yushiro did as told, laying down on his back, trying his best to relax as he looked up with Meninas with an expression that was a mixture of curiosity and fear.

Without a word Meninas slowly lowered her right foot down towards Yushiro’s crotch as the boy closed his eyes and did his best to brace himself for what seemed to be another torment, only to be shocked when Meninas’s foot didn't’ come down onto his crotch, instead, she was gently stroking the outline of his hard cock with her foot.

“Does it feel good?” Meninas asked, smiling when Yushiro let out a moan in response. “Good.” She said as she continued slowly stroking Yushiro’s cock. 

In less than a minute Yushiro’s cock was twitching, just a few more strokes away from his long awaited orgasm. Loud lustful moans escaped uncontrollably from his mouth as he looked up at Meninas smiling face. ‘Please goddess, just a few more strokes.’ He mentally pleaded.

The universe, however, once again the universe decided that it wasn’t time for Yushiro to cum, as the final door slowly opened up and a panicking Meninas quickly slid her foot back into her boot as a short woman clad in a two part latex outfit, a black top with frills along the collar and yellow bottoms, as well as a choker with the word “EAT” on it, a black cap, and oddly, a black gag strapped in place over her mouth.

“Oh hi Lil.” Meninas said with a slightly forced smile. “I was just on my way when the kitten decided to be naughty.” She quickly lied as Yushiro looked up with wide eyes.

The woman simply rolled her eyes in response as she held out her hand in the universal symbol for “gimme”.

“Alright, have fun with him Liltotto.” She said as she handed the leash over to Liltotto, and watched as the short woman led the gagged rubber kitten into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Designs for the Femritters outfits taken from the work of the talented Tiyama (https://twitter.com/tiyamamashuu)

**Author's Note:**

> *Edit* I totally forgot to add this, but future chapters will have elements inspired by the artwork of https://twitter.com/tiyamamashuu
> 
> Thank you for reading. This is my first try at a multi-chapter story in months.  
> I'll be updating on a bi-weekly bases.  
> The story is 90% completed, but if you have suggestions for what should happen to Yushiro, and who should do it, than feel free to share them.  
> For updates on stories follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/kingnothing1996


End file.
